Renzin Depon
Renzin Depon is a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, and a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Renzin Depon was born in the late 1990's as the second-born son of the King of Sky, Kenzo Depon. He and his older brother Tenzin became members of the Kingdom of Sky that included their Tibetan homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Renzin was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, was expected to occur by the mid 2010s, Renzin devoted himself to preparing for the Great Games of the Hydra that preceded the trial, planning on being one of the sixteen participants. Like his older brother, Renzin dedicated himself to becoming a warrior-monk to thoroughly train for the Games, likely forsaking his family legacy as Tenzin did. After years of training, Renzin ventured to the Underworld to take his place as a Champion in the Great Games, along with a few of his friends who were to be his hostages, and had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Renzin, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by one of the Underworld's Minotaurs. After killing his opponent, Renzin ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the King of the Underworld, Hades, who explained for those who few Champions who were not aware that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Renzin was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Corazon managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Renzin was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Renzin and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. After a nights rest, Renzin, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Renzin selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. Renzin attempted to locate the Spheres with his companions, but after hearing that both Spheres had been retrieved, Renzin and his companions hastened to reach the exit before they were trapped inside, successfully making it through. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Renzin was informed that he and the other Champions were invited to a lunch hosted by Hades, and so, being the only remaining Champion representing the Kingdom of Sky, Renzin alone joined his father as they dined. For the Fifth Challenge, Renzin took on two of his companions as they entered a Light Strike Vehicle they were to use in a Circus Maximus-style race. Together they shrugged off the various attempts by the Minotaurs and the Hydra to stop them, and while he was far enough back to avoid the pile up caused by Jack West Jr's sniper shot, Renzin was unable to catch up to the Sphere-carrying Shane Schofield before he won the Challenge. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Renzin was brought along with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. In the Sixth Challenge, Renzin was faced off with Zaitan DeSaxe. However, Zaitan wore concealed blades in his hands, which quickly brought down the Tibetan and afforded Zaitan the opportunity to grab Renzin and snap his neck. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tibetan Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members